


FON

by night1947



Category: Westworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：没有爱；非人；RAPE；人称混乱因为大佬没有名字（X）靠西部世界1-5集透出的信息随便写的，BUG一堆的pwp大家随便玩玩





	

“我们何不重新认识一下呢，Teddy？从头开始。”

乐园更新后，他重读了Teddy。  
发觉枪击不能伤害他的向导几乎丧失了抵抗意志，被他卡着脖子拖进仓库丢在干草堆上，他用枪和Dolores威胁他，后者的效果远比前者好。Teddy被逼迫着断续的描述自己的经历，黑衣的游客抚摸他的脸颊，随手把剥下来的衣物甩在一边。  
“说说你的过去。”  
Teddy趴在草堆上粗喘，回想起源最终露出茫然的表情。  
“我记不起来了。”他说，双眼睁的极大，织造的眼瞳里覆盖上一层浅薄的惊慌，皱眉焦虑的思索像真的会红了眼眶。  
好在他没有故障。  
游客伸手拢上他的眼睛，遮住那点光亮，意识到他仍是一个没有背景的靶子，是摘取Dolores那朵玫瑰时枝干上谈不上刺手的一枚小刺。  
“不要想了，Teddy，你可以记住些其他的东西。”  
他用带着哄骗的语气安抚他，掌心擦过睫毛柔软的触感，Teddy控制着自己逐渐平静，最终在他手下温顺如同羔羊。他收回手，年轻的向导望着他浅蓝的眼睛同他言语：“随你，什么都行，不要伤害Dolores。”换来他一声嗤笑的气音。

乐园的更新在他看来是为了“更好的体验”，更低的成本，将机械换成了血肉之躯，而他仍想念将一代向导开膛时露出的精致内在，精巧的螺栓，红色的连接，掩埋在深处的细密电路比想象的更美丽。他把指节探进Teddy的身体里，柔软温润的触感同Dolores的一般无二，带着上一个时代独属于人类的温暖。  
更新让向导们变成了这副真实的模样带来了一点不同以往的趣味性。  
被条纹衬衫包裹的身体尝起来依然青涩，Teddy或许并没有包含这方面的设计与体验，但乐园体贴的把承受写进了所有向导的程序里。Teddy看着他，顺从的打开自己，战栗着一言不发，眼里写满恐惧。他开拓他，猜测那层痛苦的表达之下是否有全然为他人准备的纯真。  
这个向导的眼睛，看起来既是绿色，又是蓝色。  
他把自己挤进去，足量的润滑未带来痛楚，Teddy被撞的仰起头，半张着嘴发出声短暂的抽气声。他仍算衣着得体，布料摩擦向导大腿内侧的皮肤蹭出大片红印。他的手指顺着肌肉纹理在向导身上划动，强迫Teddy稳住自己方便他的行动。他折磨他，碾过他体内的敏感，观赏向导闭上眼睛吞下呜咽的神情。  
他好心的抚摸对方的欲望，又命令他不能触碰自己。向导抓了满手秸秆，手臂上爆出青筋，难受的弓起背下意识的寻求安慰。他带了点笑叫着Teddy的名字，揉捏他发红发烫的面颊和耳尖。Teddy发着抖，指甲刻进干草里，强忍着咽下嗓子里堆积的呻吟，只泄露出一点鼻音，他紧闭双眼而睫毛颤动，投下点柔和的阴影。他用拇指摁上他几乎抿成一线的嘴唇，看见深红里渗出惨白。  
“Teddy，睁开眼睛，好好看看自己。”  
向导缓慢而犹豫的睁眼，放大的瞳孔有一瞬的紧缩却依然扩散的失去焦点，他的眼里一片空白，毫无反抗，甚至显得冷漠无情。  
黑衣的游客，慈善家，WestWorld的好伙伴，决定推他一把。  
他知道如何玩弄这些机器。  
称职的游客摆弄向导像摆弄玩具，撬开他的唇齿塞进卸去弹药的枪管，抓住他的脚踝，换着方法催促他又阻止他高潮，随意把他捧高只是想看他会摔得多狠。Teddy咬紧了嘴里的金属，嘴角露出水痕，他被推搡着卡在忍耐与失控的间隙中发抖，皮肤随着触碰升温，快感被敲打着从表层渗透进骨髓里，欲望怂恿他呼唤哀求寻求更多，只差一次安抚就能彻底融化在掌控者的手心里。他把自己钉在草堆上挣扎着反抗设计好的本能，眼里浸出水光，想合拢双腿却被压制着分开，黑衣的上帝不理会他的幼兽似的哀鸣却凝视着他的脸，不肯错过每一个细微的表情。Teddy侧着头吐出枪管，最终发出了一声委屈的啜泣。  
控制他的人终于允许他释放出来，然后跟着释放在他的身体里。  
Teddy仍绷紧了身体，僵硬的仰着头似乎停留在上一刻，睁开的眼瞳里虹膜被压成窄窄的一圈，温暖的液体自眼角向下打湿了鬓角。他一动不动喘息着像想把自己陷进死循环里。  
游客按上他温热的胸膛，人造的心脏在人造的皮肤下仓皇的跳动。那里确实有着生命。  
“Dolores。”  
当他吐出女性向导的名字，Teddy的眼神迅速凝聚。他挣扎着活动起来然后哽咽的蜷缩成一团，握住自己仍在抽搐的小腿。然后他试着重新站起来。  
“这是你的魔法咒语吗？”游客整理好自己几乎没乱的外套向他露出笑容，给他搭了把手，目光追随着向导踉跄的走向自己衣物的背影。  
“Teddy？”  
黑衣人又念了一声，毫无意外的没有得到回应。

“不要碰她！”  
青年向导大喊着开枪，黑衣的游客在受到枪击后无奈又不耐的轻轻叹了口气，转身拔枪射击，正中要害。Teddy露出难以置信的表情摔落在地，他仍睁着眼，人造的眼瞳无神的记录着Dolores被黑衣人拖向仓库的背影。

“你想要你的起源故事吗？Teddy，我新故事线中的一小部分，一个和所有伟大故事一样，真实度很高的虚构作品。”  
乐园的创作者目不转睛的与他忠诚的作品对视。  
这个向导的眼睛，看起来既是绿色，又是蓝色。


End file.
